


Five Years Since Bimbleswats

by tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Community: daily_deviant, Community: kinky_kristmas, Domestic, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Hung!Harry, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: It’s been five years since Bimbleswats, and Draco thinks that is definitely something worth celebrating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for Kinky Kristmas at Daily Deviant. It was a double blind challenge (anonymous writing, and we had no idea who created each prompt!) and I picked a prompt for Draco/Teddy/Harry and double penetration. I mean, who could resist that?? It is such a perfect kink with that trio, and I loved creating this story for them.

“You’re late,” Draco calls out, not bothering to look up from the papers he’s marking when he hears the Floo come to life. Folly starts barking, excited by the arrival, and Oscar’s howl would put any full-blooded kneazle to shame. It’s a cacophony of sound, murmured voices added to the din created by the animals, and Draco raises his wand to cast a small space of silence around himself. He still has two papers left before he’s done.

He catches movement out of the corner of his eye as Folly skitters by, forked tail wagging swiftly. She skids to a stop next to her bowl, and Draco sees the shadow of someone bending to fill it with her food. On the other side, Oscar leaps onto the counter, and a hand moves, stroking his back. Draco huffs a sigh, raises a hand to shield himself from interruptions, and makes one more note on the essay before he places the final mark at the end: merely Acceptable.

At a tap on his shoulder, Draco closes his eyes, takes up his wand, and silently ends the spell.

“…Arsed off at us?” Harry’s voice begins mid-sentence, followed by a pause, and a scrape of a chair. “Draco,” he says quietly, and there’s movement somewhere in the background. “Are you arsed off at us?”

“Whatever would give you that idea?” Draco arches one eyebrow, pins Harry with a dark gaze. “The meal under protective spells for the last several hours? The fact that I’ve managed to almost complete the weekend’s marks before you’re home on Friday? Possibly the idea that—”

“Oi, Harry, the dining room table’s set, and there’s wine in the decanter. And it smells bloody well brilliant,” Teddy calls out.

“Possibly that,” Draco says, his tone clipped. “Do you think that there might be a reason for me to be the smallest bit piqued at your late arrival?”

“Did we have plans?” Harry asks, and Draco huffs indignantly.

“Harry….” Teddy stands in the doorway, a pair of small boxes held one in each hand. “I think we’ve forgotten something.”

Harry’s brows furrow, his mouth twisted as he seems to try to work through what he might have missed. Teddy weighs the boxes on his palms, lifting one slightly higher, which makes sense as Draco knows one weighs a bit more. Draco rolls his eyes because it is obvious that neither of them has remembered.

“Five years ago today,” Draco says slowly. “Five years ago today, our entire world changed when Harry and I decided that we might want to open our lives to someone else.”

“Bimbleswats!” Teddy says, raising the gifts in the air. “That was five years ago already? Bloody hell, I didn’t realize it’d been so long.”

“You’ve been living in our house for more than four years,” Draco points out, tone dry. “Yes, Teddy, it’s been five years since our first shag, which I am somewhat horrified to remember happened at a place called _Bimbleswats_.”

“It wasn’t a bad club,” Harry muses.

“We went to a club and picked up a lovely young lad who we did not realize at the time was your godchild and my cousin because _someone_ had thought to be incognito.”

“I confessed before you fucked me.” Teddy steps between them, sets the two boxes on the table. His hands fall on their shoulders. “I didn’t exactly expect the couple of my dreams to walk in, and I certainly didn’t expect them to want _me_.”

Harry reaches up, covers Teddy’s hand with his own. “I don’t think any of us expected this.”

“But it is the best thing that happened to us,” Draco says quietly. “And yes, Harry, I do include it as better than when you and I finally got past our differences. Together, we were brilliant. With Teddy, we’re even more.”

“I’m not going to argue that point.”

Teddy squeezes Draco’s shoulders, and when Draco looks up, their young lover has his head tilted, mouth cast in a small smirk. “So. Before we arsed everything up when our case went late, did you have plans for tonight?”

Draco purposefully twists his mouth into a moue of displeasure. “You could have let me know,” he says petulantly.

“We’ll make it up to you,” Harry says quickly, and Draco smiles.

“Of course you will,” Draco tells them. He picks up the two boxes, hands the heavier one to Teddy and the lighter to Harry. “Go on into our room and open these. Use them, if you will, but I don’t want the two of you getting started without me.”

“Wait.” Teddy leans down, nips at Draco’s ear. His breath is warm against Draco’s cheek as he whispers, “And what are you going to be doing, while we’re up in our room on our own?”

Draco arches an eyebrow. “Do you want me to send Harry up and have you open your gift here, Teddy? Do I need to separate you? Because I am going to finish the marking, since I only have one paper left to read. And if I finish now, then the rest of my weekend is clear, and I do not need to think of students, any more than you need to think of Auror cases. And when I reach that bedroom, I do not want any of us to be distracted.”

Harry coughs, and Teddy glances over at him. Something silent passes between them, and Harry nods, gets up from the chair in which he’s been sat. “I’ll just go up, then. Teddy, Draco, I’ll be waiting for you.”

There are moments when Draco is jealous of the way Harry and Teddy have learned to communicate as partners in the field. And there are times when Draco realizes that they use it for his pleasure, to keep him guessing and surprise him. In the end, he really doesn’t mind.

Draco flicks his fingers at the door. “Go on then.” He sets the last paper in front of him and dips his marking quill in the pot of ink. Harry leaves, and Teddy takes the other chair and moves it to the other side of the table. Draco may be looking at the paper, but he also has Teddy in his line of sight. Draco presses his lips together, and begins to read.

Teddy leans on the table as he opens the box, ripping into the wrapping paper without care, then lifting off the top. He grins as he lifts out a wide plug and a small tin of lubricant. “I know what someone has on his mind tonight,” Teddy murmurs. “I think I’ll just get started right here, if you don’t mind.”

Draco makes a soft noise. It’s not assent, exactly—Teddy doesn’t need his permission. He won’t deny him, either, even though it’s bloody well distracting to watch his lover strip off his Auror kit and send it flying to hang on a hook. Teddy hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his pants, pushes them down and sends them into a basket near the door.

When Teddy summons another chair and props one foot on the back, lifting his arse, Draco coughs.

“Problem?” Teddy asks. “How’s that paper coming? I hope it’s one of your better students.”

“It’s MacDougal, so no,” Draco mutters. He’s read the first line three times now, and all he’s determined is that Ian MacDougal quite likely has absolutely no idea of proper methods for preparing Lacewing Flies for use in potions. Which comes as no surprise, unfortunately. He makes quick marks across the opening paragraphs, correcting times, numbers of counterclockwise stirs, and the number of suggested methods. Since MacDougal seems to have neglected two of the three methods of preparation, the essay is at least blessedly short.

Meanwhile, Teddy has slicked two fingers and has his eyes closed as he slips those fingers inside of his arse. Draco’s breath catches when he sees him: Teddy, with his head tipped back, his fingers buried up to the second knuckle, hand twisting as he works himself open. There’s a low squelching sound; it’s a good lubricant, wonderfully slippery. Draco bought it for exactly those properties, and he can hear and see just how well it’s working.

Teddy pauses, asks quietly, “Done yet?”

Draco puts quill to paper and continues his work.

Just beyond his focus, Teddy is cast in soft, blurred lines. Draco marks another line incorrect, and Teddy reaches for the box that lies on the table, lifts out the plug. Draco’s quill goes still as Teddy slicks the plug, then places the tip at his entrance. The quill presses against the paper, leaving a spreading blot of ink; Draco stares, unable to look away while Teddy twists the plug, slowly working it into his arse.

It’s a huge plug, the largest that Draco could find. And while he knows that Teddy’s body can shift, adapt to make it more comfortable, it is still impressive to see the way that he takes it.

Draco’s own prick is stiff, uncomfortably confined in his trousers.

“Maybe you ought to finish your work so we can get on with other things.” There’s a soft laugh in Teddy’s voice, and Draco scowls.

He hastily marks the remainder of the essay, placing a final assessment of _T_ at the bottom, as there are no saving graces to this student’s essay. He cleans his quill of ink, and caps the bottle. Laying the quill to one side, he adds the final essay to the top of his stack of work, neatens the edges before leaving it in the center of the table where he hopes that Oscar will _not_ choose to sleep on them. He then finally looks at Teddy full on, takes in the way he’s leaning back, the plug fully inside of him. He can see the stretch of Teddy’s rim around the toy, smell sweat and musk on the air. And Teddy’s entire body is flushed, his prick hard and dripping where it lies.

Teddy looks back at Draco, cups his bollocks with one hand and strokes his prick with the other. “Ready?”

 _Fuck_. “Yes.” The one word is a whisper as Draco rises. He has to adjust himself, fixing it so the long, stiff length of his prick fits somewhere in his trousers. Teddy’s gaze drops to look, and as Teddy licks his lips, Draco feels familiar heat pooling in his gut.

Draco holds out one hand, and Teddy grasps it with slick, sticky fingers. Teddy comes to his feet when Draco tugs, taking careful steps as the plug keeps its perfect seating, stretching his arse. When Draco motions, Teddy turns around, spreads his legs slightly and puts his hands on the table, arse in the air.

Draco caresses the globes of his arse, slides his thumbs over where the pucker is fully stretched. Teddy whines as Draco presses gently, pushes just the tip of his thumb in alongside the plug. “Perfect,” Draco says. “Let’s go upstairs to Harry. He’ll want to see how perfect you are as well.”

“Or you could start fucking me now,” Teddy suggests. “You know Harry would come down if you called. There is absolutely nothing wrong with kitchen sex.”

“My work is on the table, so there is everything wrong with kitchen sex in this exact moment.” Draco nudges Teddy back to standing. As soon as they have their backs turned to the table, there’s a thump and a pleased meow and Draco knows that his papers have been found by Oscar. Unsurprisingly, he can’t bring himself to care enough to move him. Draco has better things to do.

He follows Teddy up the stairs, gaze fixed on the way the plug moves with every step, the slight shift in how Teddy has to step up and move. Draco’s breath comes short, and he starts undressing on the stairs, undoing the buttons of his shirt and loosening his tie. He gets both off and loops them over his arm, carries them into the room as he almost walks into Teddy.

“Harry,” Teddy breathes, and oh fuck, yes, _Harry_.

“I see it fits,” Draco says blandly, as if the ring at the base of Harry’s cock doesn’t fill him with the urge to touch, and to tease.

“Might be a bit snug, but yeah, it fits.” Harry’s lying back on the bed, stark naked and wanking himself slowly. The ring is a brilliant emerald green and silver, and it’s snug at the base of Harry’s cock, pressing in just a bit on the skin. Draco knows that it’s magical—it would stretch to fit anyone, even someone as thick as Harry—but it’s also set to keep just the right level of pressure around him. Harry twists his hand as he draws it up the length of his cock, rotating to touch all sides, since his fingers can’t reach around all the way to form a tight circle. “You like how it looks,” Harry says with a small smile.

“It’s fucking brilliant, and I am going to suck your cock,” Teddy announces. He moves forward quickly, crawls onto the bed in a way that puts his arse on display for Draco, his knees slightly spread, his prick hanging heavily down. He bends his head, teal hair brushing against Harry’s abdomen as Teddy props himself on his elbows. He grips Harry’s prick with both hands, holding it up so he can press a kiss to the thick head.

It’s a beautiful sight.

Harry groans, arching his back, pressing his hips up as Teddy opens his mouth wide and lets him slip in. Draco watches avidly as he shoves down his trousers and pants in one go, then remembers that he has to get his shoes off first. He manages it all without losing sight of the beautiful view of Teddy struggling to work half of Harry’s cock into his mouth, lips stretched wide as he bobs up and down. Harry’s fingers tangle tightly in Teddy’s teal hair, and Teddy whimpers as Harry pulls.

Draco lets one hand fall to Harry’s face, cradling his cheek before he brushes a finger across his lips. Harry obliging sucks it in, teases at the tip of Draco’s finger with his tongue. Draco offers two more fingers, and gently fucks Harry’s face with them.

His other hand falls to the nape of Teddy’s neck, cradling while he gently presses, keeping Teddy in place. Harry takes the hint and pushes up; Teddy’s eyes water as he takes more of Harry’s cock, swallows around him with a low groan. Teddy’s hips shift, his prick waving in the air, and Draco smiles.

Draco lets go, slides his hand down the knobs of Teddy’s spine. He caresses one cheek of his arse, then slides towards the plug. Draco nudges two fingers in next to the plug, feels a shudder roll through Teddy as he does so. “Do you remember that first night?” Draco asks softly. “Do you remember what you gave to us then?”

Teddy lets Harry’s cock go with a soft squelch as it slips out of his mouth. “I took you both,” he says, and Draco smiles. He takes his fingers from Harry’s mouth, helps rearrange Teddy so that Harry can draw him down for a kiss.

“You did, and you did that so perfectly,” Draco says. He works his two fingers in more deeply, next to the thick plug. “Do you want to do that again tonight?”

“Fuck yes,” Harry whispers. “Teddy, please, can we fuck you together? Can you take my cock and Draco’s at the same time?”

Teddy shivers, body shaking with every breath. “Yeah. Yeah, I want you inside of me. Both of you. However you want me.”

“You are so perfect for us.” Draco kneels behind Teddy on the bed, spreads his arse. Teddy’s hole flexes as he moves, swaying over Harry, and he twitches when Draco twists the plug, pushes it deeper. “I’m going to take this out now, and we’re going to get Harry inside of you.”

Draco pushes a pillow under Harry’s bum, lifting him up. He takes the plug out carefully, pressing three fingers easily into Teddy’s loose hole. He is absolutely perfectly ready for Harry now, primed for the thickness of Harry’s prick. Teddy is shaking too hard to move easily, so Harry and Draco help him get into position, their hands on his hips, and on Harry’s prick, guiding Teddy back as Harry slides in. Teddy’s breath shudders and he hesitates at every inch. Draco lets him take it slowly, murmuring how good he is, how perfect he is, until Teddy sits so close that the ring at the base of Harry’s cock is pressed against Teddy’s arse.

“You took everything,” Harry says, and he always sounds so surprised. So amazed. Draco can’t take Harry at all, can’t even bear to fit the head inside. But Teddy, their perfect boy, was made for them to share.

“I’m close,” Teddy says, and when Harry twitches his hips, Teddy cries out. There’s a thin spurt from the tip of his cock as Teddy groans. “Fuck, _please_.”

“Think we can make him come twice tonight?” Draco asks. He slides two fingers in again, this time stroking along Harry’s prick. Harry surges up in reaction, and Teddy cries out.

“Once for each of us,” Harry says, and Draco nods.

He kneels behind Teddy, helps him lean back against his chest. It shifts the angle and as Harry starts thrusting, Draco knows that it puts pressure on Teddy’s prostate. Draco wraps his arms around Teddy, ensures that he can’t move his hands, and holds on. “Go on, Harry,” Draco murmurs, and Harry picks up the pace.

Harry’s fingers dig into Teddy’s hips, and Draco watches over Teddy shoulders, cradling him close. Teddy’s prick is hard and red, leaking droplets from the tip. Teddy shudders every time Harry presses in, whines when Harry pulls back. “Fuck,” Teddy whispers, and then a steady string of curses fall from Teddy’s lips, whispers words, pleading as Harry ploughs into him. Teddy jerks, and cries out, “Fuck, yes, _fuck,_ ” as he comes, painting thick lines of white across Harry’s chest, striking all the way up to Harry’s chin.

It’s beautiful.

Teddy collapses limply forward, Harry still buried deep inside of him. Harry stills and pulls Teddy in, kisses him gently, while Draco strokes his hands over his back. This is the perfect time, while Teddy is loose from pleasure. Draco summons the tin of lubricant and slicks his cock, then lines up so that he can carefully press the tip inside.

He’s long and thin, the perfect complement to Harry in this way. About as thick around as three fingers, he’s still enough to press Teddy wider than he already is. Draco feels the pressure, feels Teddy shudder around him as he slowly works himself in, inch by inch. He holds Teddy’s cheeks apart as he rocks his hips, murmuring reassurances, his hands warm on Teddy’s skin. “You’re so perfect for us, so good,” Draco murmurs. “And just look at you both. Harry, you’ve got him stretched so wide, and he just takes you and then takes me as well. I can’t believe I’ve got both of you here with me.”

It takes time for Draco to get himself seated all the way in, and by the time he does, Teddy is panting and Harry is shaking. Harry peppers Teddy with small, soft kisses, whispering how _good_ he is. And when Draco is done, he leans forward, kisses Teddy between the shoulder blades. “Still good?” Draco asks.

“Fuck yeah,” Teddy says with a soft laugh. “We weren’t half this good at it five years ago.”

“And I came about two strokes in,” Harry says. He shifts his hips and fucks that thick cock into Teddy, sliding against Draco, and groans. “Which is why Draco gave me this gift, I’m sure.”

“Possibly,” Draco says. “Or possibly I just want to be the one to choose when you orgasm.” He pulls back, almost all the way out, then slides in again easily. “Harry, let’s fuck our boy.”

It takes time to find a rhythm, rocking Teddy between them. Teddy leans back, falls against Draco’s chest, and Draco reaches down to stroke his hardening prick while Harry grips Teddy’s hips to anchor them. It’s overwhelmingly tight, and Draco echoes that with his fingers, slick and hard and taut around Teddy’s prick, wanking him with rough motion. Teddy pants, helpless between them, swaying as they fuck him hard.

Draco isn’t going to last long, but that’s okay. He closes his eyes and for just a few moments, he loses himself in the give and take, the idea of being surrounded by two lovers, being this close to the two people who mean the most to him. He whispers their names like a litany, begs them for release.

Teddy shudders again, goes absolutely still, thighs rock hard before he comes, shaking in Draco’s arms. He clenches down so tight that Draco feels the orgasm squeezed from his body, as he comes inside of Teddy.

“Draco, fuck, please.” Harry sounds strangled, his skin flushed dark as he thrusts erratically. Draco whispers a word and the ring releases, magically appearing on the bedstand. Harry cries out as he thrusts one more time, then he’s coming as well and Draco feels the warm rush surrounding him as he slowly pulls out of Teddy.

They slowly rearrange themselves after, with Teddy in the middle, surrounded by Draco and Harry. He can finally easily reach Harry, can pull him in for a kiss, then brush one against Teddy’s lips.

“Are you still angry with us?” Teddy asks, his voice sleepy and eyes closed.

“Dinner’s still sitting under a preservation charm, and you _were_ late on our anniversary,” Draco points out. He draws patterns against their skin, sliding from Teddy to Harry in one long line, joining them invisibly. “On the other hand, I love you both to an impossible degree, and it’s impossible to feel angry when I’ve just had a brilliant orgasm.”

“Perfect distraction,” Harry says with a yawn. “Dinner will continue to keep, right? Because right now, this feels like the best celebration I can think of. The two of you, in our bed, and nothing more.” His palm is warm against Draco’s cheek, Harry’s eyes warm and bright green. “I’m thankful I have the two of you in my life. I can’t imagine a world without you.”

“Mm-hm,” Teddy agrees, even though he sounds like he’s halfway to sleep already. “Perfect world. Sleep first, more orgasms later, then dinner.”

“It’s going to be midnight if this one gets his way,” Draco murmurs, and Harry laughs.

“Would that be so bad? Seems to me, that I remember our lives turning upside down with an all-nighter spent with a lovely, unexpected boy who came… what was it… five times in one night?” Harry reminds him.

“…Only been twice so far tonight…”

Draco touches Teddy’s lips to shush him. “So you think a proper anniversary challenge might be to try to best that record?” he says to Harry. As Harry nods, Draco is already thinking of ways to begin again, ways to bring Teddy to the brink over and over. He slides down next to them both, but he’s nowhere near as wrung out as they are, and he simply rests while they doze. After all, it’s been five years since Bimbleswats, and they’ve had a long time to learn how to be creative. And Draco intends to put all that creativity to use. Who needs dinner when they have an anniversary to celebrate?

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me [on tumblr](http://tryslora.tumblr.com).


End file.
